charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
The fourth season of Charmed began airing on October 4, 2001 on The WB. Airing on Thursdays at 9 P.M., the season consisted of 22 episodes and concluded its airing on May 16, 2002. Charmed: The Complete Fourth Season was released in a six-disc box set on February 28, 2006 and later in a complete collection on November 18, 2008. DVD summary The Charmed Ones, modern-day urban witches Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Paige (Rose McGowan), move into Season Four with deeper, darker and more deftly crafted stories. As Piper and Phoebe struggle with the loss of their older sister, they discover the existence of half-sister Paige Matthews. Possessing the power to orb as a half-Whitelighter, Paige joins the Halliwell sisters to recreate the magical triad that protects the innocent and vanquishes evil. But all may be lost as Cole's (Julian McMahon) demonic side takes over, and Leo (Brian Krause) must face his past if he is to help the sisters in a battle that could destroy them all. With intriguing characters, amazing special effects and the perfect brew of suspense, drama and humor, each exciting episode in this fascinating supernatural series casts a gripping spell. Cast and characters Main cast *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner (Does not appear in "Size Matters", "A Knight to Remember", "Trial by Magic" and "Womb Raider") *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris (Does not appear in "Hell Hath No Fury", "Enter the Demon", "Size Matters", "A Knight to Remember", "Brain Drain", "Muse to My Ears", "Trial by Magic", "Lost and Bound", "The Three Faces of Phoebe", "The Fifth Halliwheel", "Saving Private Leo", "Bite Me", "We're Off to See the Wizard" and "Long Live the Queen") Recurring cast *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell *James Read as Victor Bennett *Debbi Morgan as The Seer *David Reivers as Bob Cowan *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman Notes and Trivia * Rose McGowan joins the main cast as Paige Matthews, the long kept hidden minor maternal half-sister of : Prue, Piper and Phoebe, after the exiting of Prue's actress : Shannen Doherty from the series."Charmed" producers originally wanted to recast Prue's role and approached ex-”Party of Five” star Jennifer Love Hewitt and Tiffani Thiessen (who replaced Doherty in Beverly Hills, 90210). Both declined and thus the producers decided to kill of Prue and replace her with a long-lost sister in favor of having "a fresh face" join the series. Other actresses considered for the role of Paige included Denise Richards and Charisma Carpenter (who would later portray Kyra in the 7th season). * The opening credits has gotten a total make-over due to the departure of Shannen Doherty from the series. Alyssa Milano has been put first, followed by Rose McGowan, followed by Holly Marie Combs who is now credited with "And ... As 'Piper'". Dorian Gregory gets new clips for the very first time since season 1 and switches places with Julian McMahon. * Netflix incorrectly lists each episode of this season one number behind their actual production number. This is due to the first two episodes, Charmed Again, Part 1 and Charmed Again, Part 2 being counted as one episode. This will happen again for both the season premiere and finale for Season 5 and again for Season 6. * This is the first season to feature a two hour long season premiere for which a special, shorter opening was created. The opening features a flashing triquetra and the word Charmed popping onto the screen. Behind the title, a glowing triquetra draws itself until everything flashes away. This opening would be used again for season 5. * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the twenty-eighth of February 2006 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for all other regions in November and December 2005 or January 2006. It was released in June and July 2006 (as two parts) in Japan. As with previous seasons it doesn't include any bonus features. * This season is considered the darkest amongst fans due to the Source/Cole-becoming-evil-again storyline, and the dealing-with-death theme at the beginning of the season. * The main three actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs, as well as Brian Krause appeared in every episode of the season. The rest of the male leads did not. * Originally, "Charmed and Dangerous" was planned to be the season finale with "Cole-becoming-the-Source" serving as the main storyline for the series' fifth season. * The source is vanquished twice in this Season and is vanquished another two times once in season 8 and once in season 9. * The huge gap, story-wise, between "All Hell Breaks Loose" and "Charmed Again" has left many fans wondering what exactly happened during that period. When season 4 premiered, some even thought they had missed an episode. * This season introduces a few new characters to the show: ** The Seer: The Source's aide, portrayed by Debbi Morgan. ** Glen Belland: A good friend of Paige Matthews, portrayed by Jesse Woodrow. ** Elise Rothman: Phoebe's boss at The Bay Mirror, portrayed by Rebecca Balding ** Bob Cowan: Paige's boss at South Bay Social Services, portrayed by David Reivers. ** The Source's Heir: Phoebe and Cole's baby. * The sisters' powers develop this season as followed: Piper eventually learns to willfully alternate between her freezing and exploding powers, Phoebe continues to incorporate her Levitation with hand-to-hand combat and Paige starts to work out the kinks of some of her Whitelighter powers along with using her telekinetic orbing power in combat. *This season features only one death by a Charmed One, making this the season with the least deaths of any of the Charmed Ones. Episode list External links * * * Category:Seasons Season 4 Season 4